The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing peripheral selvedges of fabrics such as darning of selvedges of a fabric, sewing to fix flange and selvedge tape to a sizeable mattress panel fabric, a bed spread, a mattress or a quilt, for example.
According to conventional practice, peripheral selvedges of any sizeable fabric such as a mattress panel fabric, a bed spread, a mattress or a quilt, have been processed via sewing. To implement sewing of peripheral selvedges, a supplementary table and a belt conveyer are installed to the left of a sewing machine before processing peripheral selvedges of an objective fabric in order to provide a flange or a pipe by manually shifting a processable fabric placed on the supplementary table along curves of the peripheral portions of the fabric.
Whenever processing peripheral selvedges of a fabric via the conventional technique, sewing operators necessarily shift the fabric placed on a supplementary table along curves of peripheral selvedges of the fabric. In order to properly follow up fabric-shifting operation, each operator needs to exert concentrative care and skilled technique in the processing of peripheral selvedges of fabric, and yet, the work not only consumes much time and labor, but it also causes each operator to build up fatigue.
Since experience and skill are required to properly process peripheral selvedges of fabric, uneven finishes along peripheral selvedges of fabric results in the failure to produce uniform quality products, thus causing a problem.
This problem is particularly significant in the production of fabrics such as mattress panel fabrics, bed spreads, mattresses or quilts which have sizeable dimensions.
The invention has been proposed to fully solve the above problem. The object of the invention is to provide a novel apparatus for uniformly processing peripheral selvedges of fabrics, wherein the apparatus features outstanding capability to precisely process any sizeable fabric via simple operation.